Cookies
by XxChocoMelloxX
Summary: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Mavin fic. Michael has trouble keeping his "raging" under control around Gavin, until Gavin comes into work badly hurt. Rated T for language.


_I love how I end my year long hiatus with a Mavin fanfic. So fitting, Katie, way to go._

_IMPORTANT INFO: You could either interprete Lindsay as just being Michael's roommate, or they are dating and Michael is polyamorous. Also the timeline on this is all over the place so don't even try to comprehend that. _

* * *

Cookies

"Oh my GOD, GAVIN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

It was just a normal day at the Rooster Teeth headquarters. The regular Achievement Hunter boys were recording a new Minecraft let's play, where they had to see who could get all of the Diamond equipment first.

"I WAS THIS CLOSE, YOU MORON!"

Michael was definitely putting the "Rage" in "Rage quit" to good use, specifically after Gavin had just snuck up on him and killed him with his own diamond sword. He threw his headphones down and stood up from his chair, giving the brit the best death glare he could muster.

Geoff and Ray were snickering in the background, while Jack was quietly digging away on his own. Geoff got up and decided to try to calm the raging beast, "Michael, dude, calm down he's just playing the game. Yeah it was an ass move, but you can kick his ass later. Hey Caleb, how much time we got on the Let's Play so far?"

"Roughly 16 minutes."

Moving Michael back to his seat, Geoff continued, "See? We can't give the people such a short video, we have to keep going."

Gavin scooted over in his computer chair so he was closer to the seething Michael, "Michael, I'm sorry. If you want I can give you your diamond sword and pickaxe back?"

Michael could feel the red leaving his vision as he started to relax. He mentally cursed at himself when he felt Gavin's hand reach over to his underneath the desk, to where both of their hands were resting on Michael's knee. He glanced reassuringly to the foreign man in a silent apology, and knew instantly he was forgiven.

The other guys in the room never noticed the small altercation between the two boys, and they continued playing until Ray killed Gavin and got all of the stuff he took from Michael, and managed to win the game.

As Ray was busy building the Tower of Pimps outside his house, everyone else was leaving the room.

Michael went up to Gavin, "Hey man, I'm sorry about what happened. We still cool?" He held up his fist to the brit.

Gavin broke out in a goofy smile, "Yeah we're cool." And fist bumped his boy.

"I've gotta go record the Slender Rage Quit part 2 if you wanna join me again?" Michael said, testing the waters a bit.

"Oh that'd be top!" Gavin took Michael's hand and ran down the hall to Michael's Rage Quit recording room.

Later that evening, Michael had regretted even asking for Gavin's help. He screwed up and yelled at him again, and with no one else there to calm him down, he ended up kicking Gavin while he was on the floor. Of course, it's part of his persona as "The Rage Quit Guy", but with Gavin it was different. He still remembered what Gavin had told him before they started recording.

"_I love you, Michael." He said with that stupid grin of his, then leaning over and planting a kiss on his cheek._

_Before Michael could even properly respond, the other man hit the record button. But Michael knew quite well that he wouldn't have had the courage to say anything back anyway. _

Things had been going just fine, until Gavin had disconnected the mouse and made them lose the game. Then it all went downhill from there.

The next day at Rooster Teeth, Michael had every intention to apologize to Gavin and, with Lindsay's help, made some cookies to cheer him up. But all of that went out the window when he saw Gavin walk in the door to work that day.

To be honest, the man looked like he hadn't slept a wink. There were dark circles underneath his eyes, accentuated even more with the swelling black eye. Cuts and bruises were scattered all over the man's neck and arms. Michael gulped when he saw a familiar set of bruises on his knees from their altercation earlier yesterday.

"I asked Griffon to make sure Gavin got up in time for work today and before I knew it she called me up and told me," Geoff looked like he hadn't slept either, "He won't tell anyone what happened to him. I don't think he really even remembers." He moved over to Michael, "Do you think you can get to him? You may be the only one he'll open up to."

Sighing, Michael nodded, "I can try, but I can't promise results."

"You guys can go on a coffee run for the rest of the office and on the way you can talk to him." He handed the younger man a $20 dollar bill.

Michael sighed again and went over to his best friend, "Hey man, I'm going on a coffee run, you wanna come with?"

Wordlessly shrugging, Gavin followed him to the parking lot and into his car. As soon as the doors were shut and the ignition started, Michael cut to the chase.

"Alright man, what happened to you?"

There was a silence for a few minutes before a voice, weak from disuse, spoke quietly, "It was nothing, just some stairs."

Michael stopped at the red light and turned to Gavin, "You have one set of stairs in your apartment building, Gav, and it wouldn't do all of that. Just tell me, for god's sake."

Silence was his answer, as the smaller man opted to count the cars passing by instead.

"Gavin." He said with a warning tone, "Who did this to you?"

"I'm fine."

Having had enough, Michael slammed on the brakes in the middle of the Starbucks parking lot, "No you're not! And after I'm done kicking his ass, the guy who did it won't be either!"

"Michael, please, just let it go." The quiet voice croaked.

"That's not who I am, Gavin! I'm not the kind of person who lets other people hurt people I love and get away with it..."

Gavin whipped his head around at Michael, hope lighting his dark eyes, "You love me?"

The curly-haired man bit his lip, knowing he'd finally been caught. He took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes in surrender, "Yeah… I kinda do."

As Michael pulled into a parking space, Gavin just kept staring at him, trying to process all of this in his head. The moment the car was turned off and Michael pocketed his keys, he felt a familiar set of lips on his cheek. Turning and looking at his banged up boy, all of those bruises and cuts made him feel furious at whoever caused them, but he'll deal with that later. He cupped the darker man's face and brought those same lips to his, kissing him gently, making sure to be careful of the cut on the man's lip.

Gavin thought today was gonna be the worst day of his life, expecting his "bad boy" to make fun of him for being weak and getting into trouble. But instead it turned into the best day of his life.

As they separated for air, that same damned goofy smile on Gavin's face. Michael chuckled as he remembered something, "Hey, by the way, I've got some cookies I made back at the office if you want some."

"Did Lindsay make them or did you?" The brit said with a knowing look.

Michael rolled his eyes, he knew he'd been caught, "Alright she made them, but I helped! She even let me set the timer on the oven. I'm much better making food in Minecraft anyway."

After they stopped giggling like children at each other, the two boys finally got out of the car and walked into the Starbucks, hand-in-hand, with a much brighter day ahead.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! There really needs to be more fanfiction for these two on here. There's loads more everywhere else. _


End file.
